Hope: Fight For Freedom!
by litterry
Summary: What if Naruto and Eren both are titan shifter and brothers,Hinata and Mikasa are sisters. Naruto and Eren both share the same vow to : Kill All Titan ! Will they able to save all humanity and protect the people they care about. Only way is to survive is to fight and win without giving up hope.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__** I don't own attack on titan or naruto. Some of stuff I got from watch on YouTube with English Sub. This story is Naruto x Hinata and Eren x Mikasa but I still a fan of Annie x Eren too. I know some of you don't like Hinata but I do and she will change during the story. This is story how I would in my mind how it go and use your imagination too or look on YouTube to picture it.I hope u like if then sorry.I would mind answer but some going to be a mystery ,don't worry I still will continued my other story "Let It Rock!" **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The falling of Humanity**_

_Hinata: __**Several hundred years ago, humans were nearly exterminated by titans. Titans are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and, worst of all, seem to do it for the pleasure rather than as a food source.**_

_Mikasa: __**A small percentage of humanity survived by walling themselves in a city protected by extremely high walls, even taller than the biggest of titans. Flash forward to the present and the city has not seen a Titan in over 100 years.**_

_Hinata and Mikasa:__** On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called only we know that it only the beginning of this cruel yet beautiful world.**_

* * *

_**(You can play can play Linked Horizon- Guern no yumiya if u want to but just imagine Naruto and Hinata standed with Eren and other with their head down with the wind blow on their body while on Naruto and Eren both did their pose before they took off . They both in air while fighting Colossal Titan with shock on their face. Hinata jumping across the housing then do a backflips while mid- air showing her face and spin off screen right after Mikasa . Naruto did a front -flip in air,and quickly running across few house before put his body to doing twist to attack a titan on his right and did backflip off screen before Eren. Eren and Naruto charge to Colossal Titan before jumping in mid- air. Naruto and Hinata did like the other pose in mid -air while the wind make their hair flying across their face then , they stand with the other while Hinata have her hand on her hip and Naruto have his arms cross his chest. )**_

* * *

_**Eren Pov:**_

_**Beautiful purple flowers under the sun then blood splatter on the flowers and grass.A titan mouth was open with blood pour out of it mouth then a small, plain house was shown with titans surrounding it.**_

_"__**Eren!**__" I heard a voice scream my name...sound like a girl calling my name._

_"__**Eren, Wake your damn ass up!"**__ Another voice I heard...sound like a boy , who ready to kick somebody ass?_

_"Oh E-eren, please w-wake u-up " Now, I hearing a soft but timid voice ._

_**A room fill with children toys,dead body with fly sitting on it opening eye, and big , giant teeth shown a dark figure is shown getting up by a gaint hand , only thing you can hear is aghast scream.**_

_"__**Eren! Wake up!"**__ I hear the first voice scream louder._

_"__**Huh?!"**__ My eyes open wide with terrible, I look around to see three figure standing in front of me . To find out the figure was three ten year olds look scarce was Naruto, Hinata, and Mikasa standing in front of me try to see am I okay._

_"Are you okay Eren ?" Mikasa sit on my right side glared me make sure I'm okay. She's Japanese with pale skin and calm, black eyes that stare deeper into your has chin-length black hair ,that black as the night sky with a beautiful glow._

_"Yes, Can someone please tell me what just happen?!" _

_"Well , w-while you was s-sleep on t-the t-tree , y-you were t-toss and s-scream ,b-but are y-you s-sure okay ?" Hinata has dark blue hair ,that look close to a beautiful midnight black color, which in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. Her beautiful pearl eyes that could shine like the moon look at me with and Mikasa are twin sister even they don't look a like ...well if take Hinata eyes and change to black , they would look alike._

_"Yeah, I'm okay Hinata , thank you for your concern" I smile at her and she shy smile back at me. _

_" For a second there, I thought I have to pick you up and throw in the river to wake you but Mikasa and Hinata say don't do that so count yourself lucky. I'm glad you okay too." He put a big grin on his face while rubbing the back his has bright golden hair that shine like the sun , which is spiky everywhere but fit perfectly for him. He has beautiful, incredible blue that can make the sky or ocean be jealousy of his have whisker marks on his face which it weird but look good on him ...hey I love him the way even as my twin older brother. _

_" Thank" I was still look around where I at ... My eye wide little I realize this is the same place as my dream was._

_"U-umm t-think it t-time to g-go back" Hinata grab her pile of wood and put in her fire wood , Mikasa stands up with fire wood carrier on her back look around . Naruto was helping me get up and my stuff together before doing his the same way._

_"So, Eren what was your dream about? " Naruto look back at me while we walking back home._

_"I don't know but... It just feels like I had a vision or something...What it is about?I don't know or remember." I look at the sky seeing bird fly away before look back at Naruto, who look at me with concern._

_"Dude, are you crying?" While he raise an eyebrow at me._

_"Huh?" I touch my face to feel water on my face but quickly wipe it off." __**No! I Not Crying Something In My Eyes!"**__ I glare at my big brother._

_"Whatever you say,little brother, whatever you say." He turn back around and walking a little faster._

_The year is 845 in the Shinganshina could see cannon on top but pointed outside the Wall Maria ...I bet at those Titan out there. As we walk in town, we saw I believe they call them the Wall Worshipper was preaches to the community._

_" Listen! It was by God's great wisdom that these walls were built!This is the work of the God himself! We must not ignore these signs of the wall!"_

_"Huh Naruto, do you understand what this guy go on about?" I turn to Naruto as we walk pass him._

_"I b-believe p-preaching about t-the w-wall" I hear Hinata say behind me._

_"No, keep walking and ignore what he saying because people can sometime exaggerate and I don't want you to be listening to none of these crap ." While shaking his head with a serious look on his face._

_As we walk far in town , I whisper to Mikasa since she closer to me while we in the back and - Naruto and Hinata - in the front talking to each other._

_" Don't you dare tell anyone, I was crying while I was sleeping." _

_"I won't tell anybody...well expect Naruto already know you did cry, maybe I should your mom."_

_"__**Don't be stupid!**__ To tell my mom that I cry ...I would never live down ."_

_Out of nowhere Mr. Hannes surprises us as they walk through a tunnel._

_"Okay, what are you crying about this time, Eren?" He look at me with an eyebrow raise._

_"Mr. Hannes!" _

_" Naruto and Mikasa get on your case again I see."_

_**" Huh?! What NO?! What makes you think I was crying?! Whoa. Have you been drink alcohol , old man ...it smell funky as hell!"**__ I hold up my nose while fan the smell with my hand._

_" I see you been drinking again, am I right you old fool ?" Naruto and Hinata walk up to us while Naruto raise his eyebrow again looking at Mr. Hannes with his arms cross together._

_" yeah! You guys wanna join in?" _

_**" I have rather cut my two foot off than drink with you drunk ass fools**__ " Naruto have no emotion on his face but he was glaring at them._

_" Uhm…Aren't you guy suppose to be on duty?" I look Curiosity at him._

_"Yup! We're guarding the gate today. We're stuck here all day. So we end up getting hungry and thirsty. If some booze happens to get into our drinks, so what? It's no big deal." We look at him shock while other was laughing or joking around on other side of the tunnel._

_" What if something happens?! __**Can't you fight like that you jackass !"**_

_" Oww. Geez. Eren. Don't go yellin' like that." He hold his head in pain._

_**"That what you get ! What happen if your wife see you like this or Josh?!"**__ ( A/N :__**Okay, I feel bad for the guy when he got kill try protect Eren and Mikasa in the manga , so I going to give him a family.**__)_

_One of the military men get up from the their seat and walks over to the has brown hair , that shaggy to his ears, and blue eyes._

_" You're one of doctor's sons! If they do bust down the wall, we'll take care of business, don't you worry. But that haven't happened once in the last one hundred years." He was laughing try to make us funny._

_" Still, our dad said there's nothing more __**dangerous**__ than being complacent like that." Naruto join in the conversation._

_"Well, he do got a point there." Hannes pointed out the fact." Their father once saved this town from an epidemic. I can't argue with him on that ,but still they're another story altogether. When you're a soldier, you get to see those things roaming around outside while you're on wall reinforcement duty and stuff. These walls are fifty meters tall, though. I can't see 'em getting through"._

_" Then…you're go to actually prepared to fight them at all?" While looking at him._

_"Nope!" He flat out say like in matter of fact._

_"__**What The Hell?! Why Did You Join The Squad Then You Asshole?!"**_

_" Youu gotta understand Eren. If a soldier's doing his job, things have seriously gone to hell. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders; it means peaceful times for us all."_

_"You just make us sound __**cattles**__ " We look at Naruto then the soldiers start laughing while Hannes look shock._

_" Man, you're one plucky kids, all right! For someone who's totally helpless! Right Hannes?!"_

_"Y-yeah" _

_" Come on guys, let leave before I do something I shouldn't do" Naruto walk a head of us._

_"Hey Eren,Naruto!" I hear him but Naruto have me a sign " don't turn your head back" that what I did._

_"Strange kids" I heard the soldier talking about us behind our I heard Hannes last word before walking far away._

_" Wait…Don't tell me they wants to join the Scout Regiment?" Yes,I do if it mean protect the people and the one I care about...even you too Mr. Hannes._

_We walk along an incline with houses to their right and a cliff to their left. Then, Mikasa turn to me ,and look at me in eyes._

_"Eren, I would forget about the Scout Regiment if I were you."_

_"What you think I was kidding when say about joined the squad?!" I look at her like she crazy or something._

_" I just that I don't want anything happen to you ." I think I can see a little blush on her face. My eyes soften I care about my families and friends even Mikasa ...I got to admit I have a crush but won't admit to her. Naruto , my big brother, I care about so much that I look up to him then Hinata,Mikasa's little sister, I have a heart for the girl like she my sister. Before I could reply back to Mikasa._

_The town 's bell went off ._

_" The Scout Regiment is back! They're gonna open the front gate! Let's go see the heroes return, you guys!"I grab grabs their arm and we head to the front gate._

_"Damnit,I can't see!" I struggle look up behind the crowd._

_"H-how about w-we get o-on the b-boxes." We stand on boxes behind in the back to see over the citizens._

_One of the soldier Soldier looks at me, as I smiles in amazement, but forces his head down in shame while riding his horse. I was shocked at the response. Yet, even more shocked at when I sees how badly wounded some or most of the soldiers were. I hear the citizens say,"They're the only ones who made it back?"_

_,"Everyone else must've gotten eaten." Or ,"This is what they get for going outside the walls."But what shock me the most was this a woman lost her son to a , I hear Naruto say something that make me look at him with shock and admire._

_"Eren, now you see why Mikasa say what she say but if you join then I will join too to make you and everyone okay." Hinata and Mikasa nodded their head too that would do the same. I glad to have family like them to have my , heard a comment made me so angry._

_"Our taxes are basically going to feeding and fattening those things up now."_

_One of the citizen while cross his arms and wack him with the stick. He turn around with angry look on his face._

_"__**WTF ...Why you little punk I going to kill you?!"**__ He raise his fist to punch me in the face but Naruto caught his fist , twist arm to his back and put his foot on him hard it almost like his arm and back about to break._

_**" If you ever put your hand on my brother I promise you , I will kick your ass so hard ...your grandkids going to feel it, got it asshole?"**__ Naruto glare at him that make want crawl under a rock and his voice sound so venom it was scarier._

_The man just shake his head voice quick before let him go and he run off._

_"Let go home." We walk to the house and walk inside seeing our mom and - Hinata and Mikasa - mom sitting talking to each other . Their mom was beautiful like a goddess and she have black hair that shine like Hinata and Mikasa. Hinata took her eyes from her mom because her eyes is lighter than Hinata and Mikasa took her eyes from her stop talking and greet us as we walk inside the house putting our stuff down. We ask our mother can we go play outside , they say we walk we heard a voice._

_" What's the matter, heretic?!" We ran toward the scene to see a boy get bullies by other boys." Why if you don't like it, let's see you hit back!"_

_" Y-Yeah, right? That would be stooping to your level!" The boy was __**ARMIN**__! He has a round face, framed by his shiny blonde hair and he has beautiful round blue-eyes and a pudgy nose._

_"__**Say what?! "**__ The boy look angry look like he going to explode._

_"You know I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?!" I hear Naruto say he should shut up before get his ass even if he is right , he has no position to talk right now._

_" __**Shut up, smart-ass!"**__ The boy raises his fist to punch Armin in the face .Until I have enough of this crap._

_" Stop! "I running towards the boys that was bullies Armin and stand front of him while Hinata and Mikasa make sure he okay._

_"Oh if it ain't Eren. This make it more fun to have now!" This is like the second time someone try to punch but Naruto grab his fist and punch him in the face hard you could hear bone grab the other boy to knee him in the face then punch him in the gut before flip to the ground with a hard kick. Naruto roundhouse kick and kick in his ass hard you can see hear him scream out loud. Naruto grab the first boy by the shirt and bring close to his eyes that spear to his soul._

_**"If I ever caught you fuck up with my brother and my friends include Armin again...I will make you wish that the titan ate you up , you got that Bitch?!"**__ Naruto drop him to the ground hard before the boy nodded his head and help his friends to leave out of here._

_" Are you okay guys ? " We shake our head to say yes._

_" Thank ,u guy from save me...__**Ow**__!" He try get up but still hurt from earlier beaten._

_"You don't have to thank us Armin that what friends do!" Naruto give a goofy smile before help stand straight up again. No matter, Naruto alway have this special to make everyone happy._

_" W-what happen A-Armin?" Hinata look with concern on her face , she is like a goddess to every male but don't let Naruto catch you say that because talk about his girl is like seeing the devil walk by the near river and relax by it._

_" I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point…and then they beat me up and called me a heretic." He look down to the ground while pat his back._

_" __**Damn...Why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?!**__" I chucks rock into river and look down angry._

_"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls. They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the walls. The royal government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo." Armin look at me with sadness in his eyes._

_" It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want!" _

_**"Hell No! You're little brother don't about to do something stupid with your life even if I had to grab your ass by your teeth to get you to safety and you know it true."**__ Naruto look at me with a warning say__** "I 'm the oldest I will drag your ass."**_

_" It figures. Indeed, I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these walls forever." That when we heard a little boy voice._

_"Mama!" _

_" Just because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee they won't fall today...And yet" Explosion goes off and a minor but strong earthquake occurs._

_**"What was that?! An explosion?!".**__ Armin start panicked while we have scares look on our face._

_"Don't know but don't want to find out."I heard Naruto say that with a panicked in his voice._

_**"That way! Did something fall?! I'm not really sure...**__"A man point over to where it happen at_

_" Hey, Armin, Hinata, Mikasa, and Naruto!"They ran ahead to see what just all run to the same place as the citizens and look up with shock._

_We all stare in amazement at the top of the wall, above the gate at a giant hand grasping the wall tightly._

_**"It can't be. Th-That wall…is fifty meters high!" **__Armin scream out._

_" It's one of them…" The giant Titan's face appears with steam as he lifts up his right foot while gripping the wall. He kicks in the gate so fiercely that a current of wind blows anyone and anything close away within a hundred start falling throughout the town. One boulder crushes a man as the town people run. Behind the giant titan, a flood of smaller Titans are show heading towards the gate then the huge titan disappear without a trace._

_" I-It…opened a hole in the wall…" Armin look horrific as titan start coming inside the wall._

_" __**The Titans have gotten inside!"**__ A random person while everyone running for their live._

_"We need to run too! Eren and Naruto"_

_"Our house is in that direction! Naruto ,Hinata, and Mikasa we need to get home help our mom…"Naruto and me grab the girls hand run toward the house._

_"It couldn't have hit our home! Just around this corner…our house is standing there, like always! " Then we saw our mother under the roof and ran over try to pick up the roof ...it wouldn't heard a loud footsteps ...then we realize that a simle titan was walking over here._

_**"We need to hurry!" **__As I try to help our mothers_

_**" The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they? Naruto! Take the rest and run away! Hurry!"**__Our mom say to us while Mary , Hinata and Mikasa, nodded her head to agree. _

_"__**No! We going to help you!" **_

_" The roof has crushed our legs…Even if we could get out, we wouldn't be able to run. You understand what that means." Naruto nodded his head that he understands but still say no and try help get them out of came on his mobility gear._

_"Thank god, you grab the kids and get out of here." Our mom pleads him but he say he could take the titan down ...when he got one look at the titan , he push us far to safety with fear in his face. The titan knock the roof out of the way. He was about to grab my mother but Mary push her out of the way and take her and Mikasa scream her name while struggle to get free and crying._

_**"Mom /Mary!**" Their mother look down at us while she slowly get pick up._

_"Hinata and Mikasa love you with all my heart ...don't forget I will alway be with you . Eren and Naruto please take care of my babys for me , and Kalura , you have more life to live on than me ...maybe I will see my husband in heaven...I going to died anyway with the cold or this please and live your life safe."__** ( The simile titan kill her the same way as Eren's mom.)**__ While the titan was to business eating Mrs. Ackerman , Hannes carry my mom and start running Hinata and Mikasa was still I couldn't take it anymore, I ran the other way but don't hear the other calling me or Naruto after me as I run far away ...I did know one thing I pass out and that when it be begin ...Now!_

* * *

_**Eren Pov:**_

_**-10 minutes later-**_

_"Ugh... __**What The Hell Happen and Why My Head Hurt?!"**__ I wake up to see Hinata and Mikasa a wake while Naruto and our mom are a sleep._

_**"Eren!Are u okay ?!"**__ Mikasa whisper while Hinata nodded her head .Their eyes was puffy and red but they still look beautiful even when they cry._

_**"Thank God! We thought we lost you when you ran off like that !**__ Naruto have to ran after you but both you was gone for 10 minutes before the soldiers find you guys body to bring you here .While you two was gone, two titan was fighting the other titan while everyone get on the ship." I look at myself to see I have some scratch and little bruises on me and look at Naruto, he have the same conditions as me.I hear a moan from Naruto but it took awhile before he get situational on what going on. The girls start cry again while Mikasa was holding Hinata in her arms and Hinata was hold her the same way. It break my heart to see this broken family as is..._

_**No one pov:**_

_Everyone was a sleep except Naruto and Eren , they both look up on the shooting stars.__**Naruto**__ and Eren also this is __**both**_

_"I promise you on my heart_ _!_/ ** I never go back on my word! That's my nindo!"** Naruto and Eren face with each other._**" I'll purge this world of them... every single one of them**_**and believe it !"** As the ship take them to their new home.

* * *

**I hope you like this first chapter of Hope! This is my first time typing an anime story ! Okay, you are really know how Eren suppose to look but don't look on my profile found the link or look up on wiki . Thank wiki for description on characters , Shadow Knight Destroyer for naruto's titan idea , Uchihachick23 for support,and Sharkandbirdlover for support also title for story. Thank u for read and hope u to see u next time on Hope: Fight For Freedom. Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : **Hi guys , I hope you like the first chapter it going to be more surprise and mystery in this story. Don't worry, main characters will get their Pov ,but here go chapter 2 of Hope : Fight For Freedom! Thank for Reviews/Favorites/Follow and enjoy if my gammer is wrong too.**

**Chapter 2: The aftermath**

* * *

(**Theme song**)

**Eren Pov:**

The wall have been dividing in three part - Wall Maria, Wall Rose , and Wall Sina- that suppose to protect us from the man-eating **TITANS**! Our father told me and Naruto how the wall suppose to work or around the systems. First, Wall Maria ,the outermost walls of the human kingdom, that where we was live before we got attacks and they say Wall Maria is 50 meters in height so no titans can get , Wall Rose , the second outermost walls follow by Wall Maria, that where we about to go to start our new live in that wall; it suppose to be 100 km distance between Wall Maria and Wall as least, Wall Sina, the innermost wall protecting the kingdom where the king and other civilians reside. I heard they are protected by military polices ...they're so lucky they still get to lay like fatass cattles specially the royal families.I hated that I got to live in these wall or have runaway because peoples in fears of the titans!

I got up to walk up to the deck as I walk I look at the peoples,who on the boat, have fear on their faces ...you couldn't blame them not after what happens at Maria. I turn my head back around and keep walking as I got closer to my destination. I lean on my shoulder watching the water flow pass us ,without a care in the world.I don't know how long I was standed here but I heard Naruto calling my name.

"Eren, come on ! It time to get off this boat!" I got off from my position and walk up to the and Hinata was holding each hands while was carrying our mom on his back ,waiting for me to hurrying up while mom still asleep and exhaust from her injury ... I couldn't blame her from doing that after she got her legs get crush by a damn roof ! Armin was holding his grandfather's hat in his hand , his eyes was red from crying of his grandfather 's death got off the boat walking with the survivors to the gate.

" Come on guys, let go to our new home and new life " Naruto say as we walking through the gate of our new life ,blind us with it light.

* * *

-**Minutes later**-

Naruto, me,Armin,Mikasa, and Hinata was walking around while mom was at our new house and **THIS TIME IT NOT CLOSE TO THE DAMN WALL!** The doctor say mom would be better and walking again in weeks...that good but she need to lay down and rest to recover while she do that we will be taking care of the house for her . Armin will be living with us since his grandfather died , it the least we could we kept walking we make it to where the survivors told us that he would be right back then we heard a fight going on between two man.

**"Hey! Get in line, will ya?!"**The man with half hair on his head grab the other by the collar and to his face.

**"Shut Up! I haven't eaten anything since last night!**The man with shaggy hair start struggling to get out of the man grip cause they to start wrestler with each other , while other was looking at them.

"Well,we can't say we've survived just yet."I turn to Mikasa in surprise while she watching the fight.

"Eren! Mikasa!Hinata!Armin!" We turn to direction where the voice was heard...it was Naruto running toward with potatos in his shirt ,so he can keep it safe.

"Naruto…" I whisper as my big bro stop a few feet away from us , so he didn't hit us.

" Here! Just in time! I got us some food to eat when I heard they was handing food for children!" He put a big grin on his face while pass us the potatoes to us.

"Thank You Naruto!"We was about to eat foods when a soldier looks at us disgust like we some kind of bugs or monsters!

"What's his problem?" I whisper to the other as they look at the guy; notice the look he gave us.

"There's probably not enough food to go around. And that's an entire day's worth. There are just too many refugees. There was already a food shortage going on, plus the people here aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall." Armin explain to us while still looking at that can still the Citizens arguing ,"This is mine!",or "Shut up!"Then, I heard some that make me mad as hell!

"Why should we have to give our food to some lousy outsiders? If they Titans got through the wall, they could've at least eaten some more people, if you ask me!" How could this man say something like that;that just truly Selfish! I angering, walks towards the same soldier from earlier.

"Eren!/ E-Eren!" I hear Mikasa, Armin, and Hinata calling my name as I kept walking.

"This is just gonna make the good shortage even worse. "I kicks him in the shin.

"Oww! " Before, He could punch me in the face. Naruto grab holds of his fist and stood his ground while pushing pressure on his fist cause the man to go on his one knee.

"**What the hell?! You damn kids! "** Another soldier was about to kick Naruto and me down but Naruto use reflexes to kick the man in the face with one leg cause blood run down his face ...I think his nose broking and one of his tooth came out, anyway the man fell unconscious. Naruto slowly brought his leg down as he turn his head toward the man and what shock me the most was ...Naruto eyes was red with black slits and I believe I not the only one notice this because the guy was shaking but didn't show it.

"Eren, what was you going say ?" I look at Naruto in shock ,but soon got over it because Naruto understand me like I understand him. I turn my head back to the soldier.

"You don't know what it's like! You've never seen it! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!"

"Shut Up!" He try to hit me ,but not while Naruto still hold his fist only making him more push pressure cause soldier to hiss in pain .Armin step in the way putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder while give him the look "please don't do this " cause let go of the man's turn to the guy to explain ,so we don't get in trouble.

"I apologize! They just hungry and irritable! That's why they 're so rudely lashed out at an adult…I'm very sorry!" While Mikasa and Hinata check on me to see I'm soldier realizes, he is now the source of attention.

"Man...It's 'cause of us that you guys aren't starving to death. You know! Even you kids ougtha be thankful to us!" While stand up and dust himself from being on the ground.

" Of course!" Armin nodded his head. Before the man leave Naruto say something to him which have fear on his face.

"**You count yourself lucky that my friend stop me because the time you decideto do that again ...I will make you wish that you was in hell after I get done with you . . . .** "Then Naruto eyes change back quick to it normal color while the soldier was dread and quick got his friend as he leave.

" Damn...I refuse to let them take care of me. I go t-"

"Let it go,Eren because I know how your damn mind work and don't think even think about it too." Naruto look at me while his arms cross.

" But Naruto-"I try argue back but get a glare from Naruto.

"Eren."

"Fine" I know lost to Naruto because I know he the most stubbornness people you will ever meet and only Naruto stick with his thoughts...it over I start eating the potatos after we done start explores the town . We was about to head home when heard a male voice.

"Hi guys, how you doing?!" Mr. Hannes came closer to us as I have a flashbacks of Hinata and Mikasa's mother. He knee down ,so he can speak before he can say anything. I punch him in the face and I was about to do it again , but he caught my fist.

"E-Eren" He say in shock because I punch him but I don't about to let him say another word...it mine time to speak.

" **Some of bitch! Why didn't you save her?!We could have save her, she was like a second mother to me and Naruto!" **He let go of my fist .

" Eren. You guys couldn't save Hinata and Mikasa 's mother because you guys are lacked the strength. " My face was filled with anger as he begins to tear up. I tries to punch Hannes in the face again ,but Hannes catches his arm again," And I…"I continues to try and force my fist into Hannes. "I couldn't stand up to the Titan…" Hannes breaks out crying and I stops, with tears still coming from his eyes."because I lacked the courage! I'm sorry."

"Eren, shouldn't do that" I look Naruto with surprise as Naruto walk up to Hannes."If you going to do that then you need do it correctly like this" Naruto did a jumping spinning hook/heel kick on face cause Hannes fell to the ground.

"Now ,that how you do it" Hannes recover from the blow to the face a few minutes.

"Damn Naruto, you're the only that I can't beat because of your damn combats."

**"P-Please S-Stop T-This !"** We all look at Hinata surprise because of her outburst. Hinata slowly walk up Hannes and grab two of his hands.

"Hinata" I hear Mikasa whisper.

"I-I f-forgive y-you, e-excuse I -I h-have to g-go ..." Hinata runaway as tears was floating down her was about go after her but Mikasa stop us.

"Don't worrying,I go after her " The last thing say before taking off after .Hannes take off running because he can't anymore.I wanting to cry but not in front of Armin...Naruto probably understand how I felt because he was talking to Armin right now.

" Armin, go home and make sure mom okay...I got some to discuss with Eren." Armin nodded his head and took off toward home. Naruto turn to me tell me to follow him and I follow him until we stop by a big tree with train ground ...I think nobody use because untouch and beautiful. We stop under the tree ,I look at Naruto with tear in my eyes while he look at me.

"Let out Eren ...you can talk about" Naruto eyes soften as he speak to me and that what I did.

" We will...never see that house...ever again…"I begins to cry."**Why?!"** I start flashbacks of how we was before the attack." **Why'd we could save her ?! Why she don't deserve that fate?! And now she's gone! She's never coming back! Why…?!"** I have flashback of Hannes telling me "because we're lacked the strength."It's because we're weak...Because humans are weak...**Is crying the only thing the weak can do?! "**I looks at my bruised right palm as a tear drops from my face into its center.

"Eren, quite beaten yourself up...she didn't want us to be sad and hurt ." I raise my head and at Naruto." Have you realize that our life is a symbol of something that going around our life. For example,the birds traveling across the sky as we was walking by was symbol for freedom; something that we behind the Wall can only dream of having…and the little mouse running a from behind a rock as we was running was showing that humanity as of now being nothing more than the helpless tiny prey we are as we scurry away from our hungry predators mean what we want to be the birds to what we have to be the mice." I look at Naruto with astonish because it make sense.

" All we can do is avoid and try to stop this food chains , so we can live free and finally look at the outside world for once without getting eating .Only way to do that is to get stronger and work together to protect the one we love and reach our goals!" Naruto smile at me and I smile back at him. I glad I have a brother like Naruto, he know how to brighten my day without feel weak or misery. Then, we heard a voice...coming from the tree and it stand on the branch.

"For a kids your age able to figure out while the others don't. I would like to train you to get stronger to destroy the titan." While cross his arms and lean on the tree.

"**Who The Fuck Are You ?!"** Naruto was ball up his fist and glare at mystery person.

"My name is..."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like the chapter! I got questions for you. Who do you think the mystery person is? (A hint: The person is a ninja.) What you think going to happen next? I give you a small preview on what next:**

"**Hinata..." Mikasa look at hinata with tears.**

**"Why I'm so weak?!" Hinata crying while looking at put her hand on her shoulder.**

**"Hinata, it not your fault."**

"**I know ...you're the only blood family I got and I give a damn if something happen to you !"While ball up her fist in angry .**

**There you go the preview for the next chapter until then, see you later on Hope:Fight For Freedom!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :** Hi guys,here going chapter 3. It going to be different in this chapter, so hope u like it. Special thank for those who reviews/follows/favorites, least I know u are interest in the story.I don't own Attack on Titan or Naruto but this story also sorry for my grammer because it is not my best subject.**

**Chapter 3: A broken Angel**

* * *

(**Theme song of attack on titan**)

**Mikasa 's pov:**

"Hinata...please be are right. I don't know what I would do if something terrible happen to you, my sweet little sister.**We're already lost mom to those TITAN, I Can't Loss The Only Family I Got In Blood! "** I start back remember of what happen to mom...those giant,sharp teeth j-just a-ate her in half ...oh the w-warm b-blood from her b-body squirt only did it to protect all of us by sacrifice herself. **Why do stuff alway happen to us?! Just like what happen to dad!** I remember what happen back earlier with Hinata.

-**Flashback**-

**"P-Please S-Stop T-This !"** We all look at Hinata surprise because of her outburst. Hinata slowly walk up Hannes and grab two of his hands.

"Hinata" I whisper, Hinata is too kind heart like mom to forgive people so quickly. Alway I think everyone have good in them...I know she taking this too hard because of mom's death.

"I-I f-forgive y-you, e-excuse I -I h-have to g-go ..." Hinata runaway as tears was floating down her beautiful face. She need me and not I about to abandoned my sister like someone I know did to us. I stop the boys before they try to go Hinata and told him I got this.I need to do this alone ...I need to protect my sister with my life and I give a **damn** if something happen to her because it do I will sacrifice my life for my baby sister to live just like my mom did for us!

-**flashback ended**-

Yeah, that right ! I need to think positive about Hinata's safety because if someone mess with Hinata...someone going to get their ass kick to the ground ...well, not if Naruto don't annihilate or terminate the person first . Let me tell you this, Naruto might be the coolest, kind heart , and easy going person you'll ever meet but One Goals Rule if you mess with his family and friends or anyone he care about including Hinata. It would the gods or devil himself to shame by Naruto because all the fight he step in to protect was nothing, he haven't begin to use full real strength on people. As I running down the street, I heard a familiar cry in a mystery yet gorgeous garden ...I decided I was see if Hinata in there and I was was sit by the beautiful waterfalls that come from both side...it was beautiful.I walk closer to Hinata while she have her knees toward with her arm around it...I can see her eyes was puff and faint tears down on her face.I sit next to Hinata, she don't see me until I say something to her.

"Hinata..." Hinata don't move from her spot or look at me.

"Mikasa..." I put my hand on her shoulder cause her to look at me.

"You're okay? You ran off before anyone can check on you ...you have everyone worry include Naruto." Tear start back fall on her face.

**"I -I S-sorry!** I just sad that mom have to die like that ...she don't deserve to get her life taking away...I need her by my side - her warmth, her love, and her care -I wasn't ready for her to left so soon ..**.I know she have go but not like dad!"** She broke down crying ...I break my heart that my kind sister have to experiences both our parents death is cruel but yet beautiful, mysterious world that we live in.

"I know...I feel the same way too even it do sound selfish" She look at me in shock."But...as long we have each other and the others...we can make it." I put a small smile on my face.

" What happen if I die?" It my turn look at her in shock but soon got over it with place of could think something like that.

**"If You Die Then I Die Too ...Even Mean Try To Kill You Killer! Sister Got To Stick Together!"** She turn toward me and look at me angry.

**"I Not Going To Let That Happen...You're The Only Blood Family I Got That Even,I Have To Kill Your Killer Too Or Myself To Be With You!"** She look so determinate...mom and dad would be so proud.

"Then , we will die for each other" I hug Hinata and she hug me back. We stay like this for few minutes and separate from each can't separate us because we're one in the same.

"Hinata...can you sing the song that mom used to sing to us "She look at me with a big smile on her face.

"Sure"Before she start singing so beautiful.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara

Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

**She sing have a beautiful voice just like mom use to sing this song to us when we're scarce,alone or when we can't sleep at night ...to show that everyone have feelings when they afraid and alone.**

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no

Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni

Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

**The song make me remember how we was before Naruto,and Eren came into your use to happy and play outside with no trouble in the world...we was like a happy family. Until the incident with dad burn to our very soul ...I knew that we will never be the same anymore.**

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni

Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa

Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

**I see Hinata put all her emotions to the song -her pain,her sadness,her heart,and her regret-that she have to ball up inside. It hurt me that I feel useless to heal my baby sister's heart...but I realize it don't my place to heal it ...just to comfort it with support.**

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

When end the song came to the end ...I could see mom and dad smile at me with happiness. I could feel something wet down my face ...to figure out that I was cry.I look at Hinata and give her a rare big smile on the face while hug her.

"You alway able to sing like mom...mom and dad would have been so proud of have you become."

"Thank ...can I be alone ? I promise to come home safety...I just want to be alone for a while.I stare at her for while before I respect her wishes.

"Sigh...fine but you better make back home safety or I have to get Naruto on you." I smirk at Hinata blush...I know she have a secret crush on him.I start walking away into the vine that cover this beautiful place ...not before I heard Hinata say something that make me blush ...I can feel that devilish smirk on her face...oh what a evil girl.

**Hinata's pov:**

"Just like Eren !" I know she can hear me when she had disappear from this place.I look back at the waterfall and feel clam and relax from be around here ,it feel like...I belong or part of this beautiful place. I couldn't help to start singing again ...I only sing when I'm happy or sad about something but the only people hear me sing is dad, mom, and Mikasa.

Koko ni aru no wa

Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no

Kotaetachi yo

Hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shizen na no

Ameagari no ASUFARUTO ni

Niji ga kakaru you ni

**I got up and running toward the waterfall.I start hopping on medium-sized leap pad to the center of the pond.I look to see a rainbow was above look so pretty up there even it night -time.I down inside to different types of rare fish and hop back to the grass.**

Lonely kaze ga fuite

Feeling ki ga tsuita yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo

Call me wakatteru wa

With you ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

For You

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka

Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara

Nando tsumazuita toshite mo

For You

Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto

Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite

**I roll on the flowers on the ground to look up...seeing fireflys fly in the air with the beautiful moon out.I having flashbacks of Mikasa and me when was little when we first meet Naruto, Eren, and Armin.I can't help it but how I meet Naruto...it make me feel warm inside.**

Kizutsuite mo namida korae

Gaman shiteta yo ne

Sonna kimi o ichiban chikaku de

Mitekita kara

Nani mo iwanakute mo

Wakatteru yo

Donna toki mo gambatteta koto

Lonley mayotta nara

Try again nando datte

Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara

I'm here soba ni iru wa

Believing osorenaide

Shinji au koto

**As I sit on a big rock while the wind blow on my face and clothes; I saw little animals start coming toward me ,so I start play them until they leave to go home.I realize something why do titan don't eat animal but human ? Not that I try to put to poor animals in danger but why...well life is a mystery I can tell you I just saw a glow eyes for a second...no it just my imagination,right?**

For you

Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka

Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara

Nando kizutsuita toshite mo

For you

Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto

Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite

Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora

Kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo

Ima ryoute hiroge Fly high

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka

Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara

Nando tsumazuita toshite mo

For You

Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto

Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite

la! la !...

I walk around the place...I think will come back to this place...for some reasons this place is important...I wonder who that glowing eyes was? I better get home before Mikasa bring Naruto with her.I couldn't help but blush about thinking about the boy I love but I will never say in his face...not yet.I continue my thoughts as I walk home into the beautiful ,strange night.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter ! Who do you think it was? Who will Naruto and Eren see during their talk? So many questions to ask but later on . See you next time on Hope: Fight For Freedom!:-)2nd song: Azu - For You and 1st song: BoA-Every Heart . Reviews /Follows/Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : **Hello guy , this is chapter 4 of Hope:Fight For Freedom! Thank for those who favorite/reviews/follow my story and hope you like chapter song , you can listen to the female version of the song,that sound awesome...well to me but I don't know your can look on YouTube to see [ VietSub-Kara] Guren no yumiya (cover by Arufuakun) or look on Leon Lampard home page to watch on 't worry I will update my other story Let It Rock 2!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan and the theme song.**

* * *

**Hinata and Mikasa : The last time on Hope: Fight For Freedom!**

Hinata...please be are right. I don't know what I would do if something terrible happen to you, my sweet little 're already lost mom to those **TITAN, I Can't Loss The Only Family I Got In Blood! "** I start back remember of what happen to mom...those giant,sharp teeth j-just a-ate her in half ...oh the w-warm b-blood from her b-body squirt only did it to protect all of us by sacrifice herself. Why do stuff alway happen to us?! Just like what happen to dad! I remember what happen back earlier with Hinata. (**Mikasa**)

I walk around the place...I think will come back to this place...for some reasons this place is important...I wonder who that glowing eyes was? I better get home before Mikasa bring Naruto with her.I couldn't help but blush about thinking about the boy I love but I will never say in his face...not yet.I continue my thoughts as I walk home into the beautiful ,strange night. (**Hinata**)

**Mikasa and Hinata: Episode 4: The Mystery Ninja Reveals part 1!**

**Naruto: Why the fuck I got to be train by this person ?!**

* * *

**(Theme song from chapter 1)**

**Eren pov:**

"My name is... Jiraiya, -Gama 's Holy Sennin known as the toad sennin , remember it kids!"He jump off the branch to do a weird posing with - **what the fuck did a toad come from ?!** He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead also had a noticeable and weird ass wart on the left side of his wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. To completed his outfit with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Se- Sennin?" I know Naruto is very confuses as I'm...**What The Heck Is Sennin ?!** I mean we never what is a Sennin when we was at our former home...shoo they never talk about it ...I think they probably forbidden to speak about ,I wonder .

"We never heard of you old man !" Naruto glare at the man , who call himself Sennin, Jiraiya. While Jiraiya look like he going to have a heart attack...man we don't need to have a old man dying on us...we only ten year old people! He look at both of us in shock that he don't believe this is happening...yeah, it is happening fell anime style to the ground before pick himself up from the ground.

"You never heard of me ! Jiraiya one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin and the author of a series of Icha Icha!" As he walk up to us and two feet away from is Icha Icha, anyway? Is it a story telling story book for kids.

"**No**!" Me and Naruto say at the same time , then he just sweatdrop at us.

"Well then, you will find out soon of enough."

"Okay, Sennin or whatever , What do you want from us ?!" Naruto glared at him. Sigh ...Naruto never going to be nice to people , is he ?" Jiraiya glare at him back like they have a glaring contest and none of them is backing down.

"Well, brat...I going to train you two to be the greatest ninja and titans slayer that will ever known in the whole world?! You do want to kill all titans and protect your love one ?!" We nodded our head to the question." I hope you ready because tomorrow I going to train you with one of my bud to get you stronger ...but before you leave, I got to do something...lift your shirt up."

"Okay, what do that have to..**Oww**!" We both scream out loud because of the pain going through our body. The pain slowly went away as he remove his hand from our stomach.

" **What The Fuck did you did that for?!"** Naruto look angrily at Jiraiya for hurting look at us before disappearing in front of us leaving leaf in his past.

"I will tell you tomorrow and meet me here again!"

* * *

**Later on at home...**

"Naruto" As we both put on our shirts and get on own separate see the Hinata and Mikasa have a room of their own big room that fill out girly stuff with big balcony, while me,Naruto,and Armin share room that boys only dream to have...you see our room is big too , so we got bed across each other with got her big room to bye herself...if you wondering ...yes we do live in a mansion but don't worry live somewhere that the titans can't touch. I don't know how dad got this place for us but he want us to be safe ,so the incident don't happen again. I want to be strong enough to protect the one I love...not to hide in fear for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, Eren" Naruto whisper louder enough me to hear him because Armin is a sleep and don't want to wake him up.

"Do you think we be strong enough like that old man,Jiraiya, say to us ?" I was think about the man offers to us.

"He better or there going to be a problem between one on one " I think that mean he going to kick some old man ass ,if he put it that way...poor Jiraiya, already he want to kick his ass. I couldn't help but laugh at Naruto because it funny when he get overprotective over his families and friends...just like a few minutes ago after dinner.

-**Flashback**-

After clean up the table in kitchen - Me ,Naruto,Hinata, Mikasa, and Armin- we walk into the living room before we all sit down on the couches.

"Hinata, why are you all wet up ?" Naruto look at Hinata with curiously before get up and scrutinize around Hinata while she shift uncomfortable on the couches. Me,Mikasa, and Armin just sit back and watch this funny situation because once Naruto get curious about something, let just say there no turning back.

"W-well-" Hinata start to do her habit with her finger while blush at Naruto. Not before Naruto cut her off on her sentence...man, Naruto she didn't even get done what she want to say and I know Mikasa and Armin was thinking the same think by their eyes.

"Did someone push you in the water or hurt you ?!" Oh boys, here it come...

"W-what...N-no N-Naruto-kun !" She start waving her hand crazy like the monkey lose it mind.

"Because if he did do this to you ...me and this person going to have a **friendly** little talk about hand situation" Naruto say dangerously with fire in his eyes...holy shit, I think the devil just came from hell because Naruto just ready to explode.

"N-Naruto" Hinata try to calm down Naruto while rest of us back away from fury Naruto...I will admit I 'm scarce when Naruto get to this level but I know this is level 1 ...man if he get to level 9; let just say all hell will break loose.

**"I will rip his eyes !**"

"N-Naruto"

**" I will shove it down his throat and watch him choke on it!"**

"N-Naruto p-please"

"**Then, break every bone in his body and rip his heart out!"**

"N-Naruto, l-listen please"

"**After that, let him watch his heart get stomp on and rip his head off his body, so I can put as a trophy on my wall. Burn his body to the ground ,so I CAN WATCH HIS BODY BURN IN HELL!" **Is it just me or did the room got hotter and thunderstorms was go outside because I'm scarce out of my pant right now. Thank God ,Naruto on our side because we would be die a long time ago.

"**Naruto**!" Naruto stop his rant on how to cause death on anyone who hurt his precious Hinata and turn to Hinata while calming down.

"Yes, Hinata..if there something wrong ?" Naruto ask her like nothing happen.

"N-Naruto, n-nobody hurt m-me or p-push m-me...I j-just w-was p-playing i-in the r-rain t-that a-all." Naruto stare blankly at Hinata for a minute .

"**You Did What ?!** Hinata you should know better to do that...what if you got sick or cold ? Died from some diseases from being in the rain! Or **something worse!"** Naruto quickly wrap an blanket on Hinata and a hot wet towel on her head. Then,put a temper monitor in her mouth to check if she okay and poor Hinata couldn't help but let him make sure she okay while we was laughing at Naruto antics.

-**Flashblack ended-**

Sigh , I know this old man know what he doing.I made myself comfortable to go to sleep before good night to Naruto and hear him say good night .

* * *

**Day 1**

"Eren,wake up,it time to go "

"Okay, Naruto give me a second" We both was whispering since it was kind of night time even though it morning both got out of bed to take a bath , to brush our teeth ,and put on our clothes. Naruto got the same clothes as me but his shirt is slowly went to the kitchen to eat something, I decide to eat cereal while Naruto eat his lovely ramen. After we got done, Naruto left a note on table to tell we're gone and left to go where Jiraiya at.

**5** **minutes later...**

"**Where is that old man ?!"** We was sit here about ten minutes and Naruto isn't the patience type of person...I don't blame him too, I sit out here bring your ass on. I was about to calm Naruto down until Jiraiya appear with leaf fly around him as he touch the ground.

"Hello student -" He was cut off by angry Naruto that glare at him.

"**You're late !**"

"Kid did anyone ever tell you got a bad temper and you're to **LOUD**!" Naruto just glare at the man and mumble cruss word under his breath." Well, now that over ...let go to the hot spring for training!" Jiraiya have a goofy smile on face while let out I believe pervert giggle. Me and Naruto at each other think the same thing :what kind of training or people we got into !

**At the hot spring...**

Jiraiya told us to stay right here at the entrance because he have an important stuff to do, so we sit out here for five minutes after that Naruto say we going to find the old man. We was walking around until we heard a giggle we ran toward the sound came from to see... Sensei Jiraiya was peep in the women section and that angrily Naruto really bad.

"**PERVERT**!" Jiraiya have to jump up very quickly to cover Naruto mouth ,so we don't get caught .

"You're try get us in trouble" He remove his hand before Naruto could bite his hands.

"**Me! You leave us to do pervert thing by peep on women while they naked damn it!" **

"No, I 'm doing important "**_research_**" for my Icha Icha novel brat!"

" Icha Icha ...you mean that book that every men in the villages have...you **Perverts**!" I turn toward to Naruto and whisper in his ear.

"What do you mean by Icha Icha and that every men in the villages have?"

"I will tell you when you're older "

" I'm not a pervert… I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya put both his hands on hip and stick his chest out like doing a heroic pose with rainbow behind god did you put us with a weird pervert because me and Naruto couldn't help just sweatdrop at this old geezer.

"Well, let get to work...now follow me brats " We follow him to empty hot spring and turn to us.

* * *

**No one pov: **

"What we go to work oh great Pervert Hermit" Naruto say sarcastic while cross his arm and glare at the pervert , who was also doing the same thing.

"Damn brat...I going to teach you two about chakra."

"Cakra?" Naruto look confused just like Eren.

"It **CHAKRA** you brats !" He wack both Naruto and Eren on the head. They both yell **Oww** while hold their head and rub it.

"It not our fault that we don't know what chakra is!" Eren say while hold his poor head .

"What I was saying chakra is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. After moulded, it channelled through the chakra circulatory system aka your blood to tenketsu in the body. The chakra can then be controlled and manipulated into create an effect that would ,such as walking on water, Leaf Concentration, and Tree Climbing exercise that what you guy going to do until you ready for the next level...maybe you will be able to do this !" Jiraiya did small rasengan in hand while Naruto and Eren look amaze by this chakra before Jiraiya made it disappear.

"You got teach us this !" Naruto and Eren at same time.

"Okay, let go with walking on water " Then, Jiraiya start explaining how to do it before they start to walk on water." Okay, you guy understand" Naruto and Eren nodded their to tell him they did what he tell them do but fell into the water and start scream in pain while quick get out of the water.

" **Holy Shit, this is hot as hell and you mother fucker ! You know this was going to happen, did you?!"** Naruto say dangerously while walking slowly up to Jiraiya.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell the water is 70 degree hot in the water" Jiraiya awkward rub the back of his head.

"**You tell me it was fucking 70 degree water and you fucking let us walk on it...if get my damn hand on you asshole ,I got kick your bitch ass so hard , you won't able to have fucking sex ever again!"** Naruto was struggling to get Eren off him, so he can kick the pervert ass ,but don't want to hurt his little brother." **You better count your fucking ass that my brother is hold me back, you damn pervert!"**

"Damn, that kid use profanity worst than sailor " Jiraiya whisper as Eren console an very angrily Naruto. After the calm down Naruto, Jiraiya told them what was wrong because they have too much chakra and did five elements seal on both their stomach. Then, they did it again but did it correctly this time.

Jiraiya decide that he want teach them Summoning Technique with the toad, and took a while they summon little toad. Even though Jiraiya push them off a cliff, Naruto and Eren have argument with Gamabunta because he didn't believe that a little kid like Naruto and Eren could have summoned him. They was call each other like for example, "**Who do you think are tell me what to do kids, I can squash you like a bug !"** and "**We like to see you try damn ass amphibian!" **

After that, they did Ieaf concentration ,so they can direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal took a while for them to do it but they did and Jiraiya was impress by their process, so he decide to teach them all the basic they need to learn about being a shinobi and decide to do the tree climbing exercise the end of the day, they was sit down catch their breath by the tree.

"I'm impress you two are fast learner and I want you to come back tomorrow for the next lessons." Naruto and Eren just nodded their head as an answer. " I want you two to use this jutsu for your training." They both did Gravity Release Jutsu and put on 600 on the weights.

"I know it a little hard to move but you will get used to it. I got a question to ask you two ...do you feel another chakra in you?"

"No...why?!" Naruto and Eren look confused and curious at the question...just because they ten year old, they're very intelligent for their age.

" Nothing, I want you here at the same time tomorrow because I got to bring a friend with me to help you."

"Okay, Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya glare at them hard.

"**Don't Call Me That You Damn Brats !"**

"Whatever you say Ero-sennin whatever you say" They say before running away from the angering old pervert.

" Damn brat...I see they don't know how special they really are...HAAA I can tell you for sure they going to change the world... Naruto and Eren." He last say before disappearing with the leaf.

* * *

**I hope you like it the new chapter for Hope: Fight For Freedom! Let me know what you think if I did bad or good on the chapter, but hope you enjoy. Reviews/ Follows/ Favorites and thank you. Until next time, on Hope:Fight For Freedom!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hey guy, sorry that I haven't update Let it Rock 2 and Hope: Fight For Freedom. I can't update anytime soon because I don't have a computer and my phone is broken until I get a new phone. Then, try to keep my grade up because I'm senior I need keep getting honor roll. Don't worry I will keep writing down the story in my notebook and when I get a new phone , I will update. I hope the people who read my story understand and don't give up on me and my story. Thank you for reading this message.**


End file.
